


Amour Méchanique

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Chevrolet Impala 67, Chevy Impala 67, Gen, Impala, Impala 1967, Impala 67, mention of Castiel - Freeform, mention of Sam - Freeform, mention of gabriel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean rencontre son premier amour dans un désert de carcasses métalliques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amour Méchanique

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un petit one-shot sur la rencontre entre Dean et "Baby". Je sais que dans la série, c'est lui-même qui l'a conseille à son père suite à un voyage temporel dans le passé; et c'est ensuite John Winchester qui la lui lègue.  
> J'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre version.  
> J'espère que vous aimerez et sur ce, Bonne Lecture!

Lorsque Dean pénétra dans cet endroit, la première chose que fit celui-ci fut de le qualifier de « cimetière de voiture ». Hormis les carcasses des voitures, le lieu était désert. Les véhicules étaient soit empilés les uns sur les autres, soit laissés dans un coin à l’abandon.

Tous avaient leurs portières défoncées, les pare-brises brisés (certains n’en avaient même plus)… Au milieu de tout cela, Dean se demanda s’il allait trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Il s’arrêta un moment, regarda autour de lui et c’est là qu’il la vit.

Il s’avança lentement vers elle et une fois arrivée à son niveau, posa sa main sur le toit. Il l’observa avec tendresse et reconnu immédiatement son modèle, une Chevrolet Impala 1967… La chance était avec lui, c’était exactement le genre de voiture qu’il recherchait!

Il se promit de la ramener à son garage, il se promit de la retaper, il se promit de la conduire aussi souvent qu’il pouvait, il se promit qu’elle ne serait conduite par personne d’autre que lui. Et son frère et Gabriel pourraient bien se moquer; Castiel le comprendrait, lui aussi aime les vieilles voitures.

Il l’avait elle… Baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et/ou kudos sont les bienvenus!


End file.
